Neko's Warning
by Trowakun
Summary: The characters of the RPG Uncontrol (Based on Weiss Kreuz) have come to life...and are now following ME around my home town! HELP!!!


**Out of Sync: Neko's warning...  
Trowa-kun**

Muwhahah....good idea River...*bounces* Omake is always fun...so here's my attempt at it with Uncontrol...

* * *

Neko Yohji tore down the hallway and into Trowa-kun's room, pouncing on Trowa. "Oof! Yohji! Go away!" Trowa pulled the blanket over her head and rolled over. Neko Yohji wiggled his whiskers and pounced on Trowa's leg, biting down. "Ack! Cat! I'm going to hurt you!" Trowa sat up and rubbed her eyes, glaring at the time, "Shit...I still have one hour to sleep!" Trowa jumped up and chased the cat out of her room, closing the door behind him, and going back to sleep.

An hour later, Trowa crawled out of bed again and began the process of getting ready for work. She eyed her cat as she walked out of her room, while in the final stages of getting ready for work. The cat was on his back, stomach wide open for attack...actually...he looked more dead than anything. "Stupid...you're a cat! Not a dog! Stop playing dead and go up front." She watched as the cat obeyed her, thinking...'He sure acts more like a dog...I wonder if he was really some scientific gene splicing experiment or something...' She walked up front and watched Neko Yohji go spastic, running around in circles and skidding across the floor. If it had been her other cat, she'd think something was wrong. But it wasn't her other cat...it was Yohji...the spastic idiot...nothing new there.

Trowa locked up the house and climbed into her shinny tracker, punching the CD over to _"Sugar in the Marmalade."_ She pulled out of the drive way and took the all to familiar root to work, ignoring the odd stares she was getting from people in the cars next to her. Yawning...(Yes...I can bounce all the way to work to music and still climb out of the car like I just got out of bed...) she climbed out of her car and lugged all her stuff to the computer lab. Walking in she blinked at the lack of students in the lab. It was normal for it to be fairly empty in the lab...but not completely empty. Even the student workers were no where to be seen. "Hmmm...odd...someone will get wrote up for this..." She shook her head and walked around the corner to her office, to find the door standing wide open. 'Uh-oh...not good...'

She dropped her bags, ready to dash out the door, when two pairs of hands grabbed her and dragged her into her office. She clenched her eyes shut as the door slammed shut. 'Oh god...oh god...we're being robbed! Someone wants the computers! Someone wants the money!' 

"Oi...sure is cramped in here now..." A soft voice with an English accent spoke out.

Trowa risked a glimpse of the people around her, and her jaw about hit the ground. 'River is going to kill me! I knew I should have eaten breakfast! I must have passed out and am dreaming now...damn hypoglycemia.' She pinched herself. 

The blonde sitting in the chair closest to Trowa's computer raised a questioning eyebrow at Trowa-kun's action. "Pinching yourself isn't going to make matters any better."

Trowa blinked at her, "Lord....River is going to have my head...I've really lost it! At least Angel and ArmorGod can visit me in the mental ward..."

The blonde in the chair looked up at the other three women standing around Trowa, "What is she talking about? Or who?"

The red head leaning against the bookshelf shook her head, "No earthly idea...who has names like that anyways?"

The other blonde guarding the door looks back, "Maybe they are codenames...like ours? Maybe she works for 'him'."

The small brunette sitting on the rickety desk that held the lab server frowned, "She doesn't look like much...little chubby to be an agent if you ask me..."

Trowa's jaw dropped and she turned around slowly to look at all of the women, looking at each, the pointing at the brunette..."Chelsea...Lippizan..." She turned to the red head, "Adriana...Hanoverian...." She turned to the blonde in the chair, "Mitsy....Traekner..." Then finally she turned to the blonde by the door, "Moira...." She would have said Moira's codename, however the dagger that was pointing at her throat silenced her quickly enough.

"Moira....don't hurt her..." Mitsy's voice warned.

"She knows too much..." Moira glared. 

"Actually...with her knowing all this, she may know what we need to know." Adriana walked over and calmly pushed Moira's arms away from Trowa.

Trowa glanced nervously between the four women, her eyes finally landing on Mitsy. How Trowa wanted to get on her computer and contact River. She'd never believe her of course...think it was just her split personalities fighting again...'Uhh.....shit...maybe my split personalities have come to life?' Trowa wobbled a little at that thought. "Umm...what are you all doing here?" She was still looking at Mitsy.

The blonde looked at her, then at her companions, then back at her, "That's what we would like to know."

Trowa blinked, "Uhh....."

"How do you know about us?" Chelsea piped in, hopping off the desk and walking around to stand behind Mitsy.

"Uhh......." Trowa eyed them, knowing they sure as hell wouldn't believe her. Then again...they were just figments of her imagination, right? Well...her imagination and the other members of Uncontrol. Well, it was worth a try, "I...err...you guys...aren't real. You're just characters in a story." She squeezed her eyes shut in hopes that when she opened them they would be gone. She peeked out slightly and frowned when the four women were standing there looking at her with more a baffled look on their face at her statement.

Adriana burst out laughing, "Hahahaa....characters in a story! Good one!"

Moira and Chelsea grinned and looked at Trowa. Mitsy frowned and eyed Trowa, "Characters in a story, eh? What story is that?"

"Umm...you four...are based off of a Japanese Anime called Weiss Kreuz...but at the same time you are original characters because...aww shit..." Trowa just slumped down on the floor after watching the unbelief on their faces, "You don't believe me...I should have known...Mom told me I was getting addicted and that I should stop. Guess this is what I get for not listening to her."

The four women looked at each other then down at the brunette sitting on the floor. Mitsy stood up, "We can't stay here. We need to find more information. Lets go."

Trowa watched as they started to file out. Her eyes went wide in sudden realization, and she jumped up and ran out of her office after them, "Wait! You can't go out there!"

They paused and turned to look at her, "Why not?" Moira asked gruffly.

"Umm...well...." She raced for a reason. She knew good and well that four female assassins walking around town would NOT be a good idea. "Well, do you have a car?" They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Do you know your way around this area?" Again they shook their heads no. "Hold on...just a second..." She pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket. They watched her warily, Moira being held back by Adriana. Trowa eyed them warily as she flipped through her phone numbers to River's cell phone. She held it to her ear and frowned when there was no answer, then she tried another number. She waited impatiently as the phone rang and smiled when there was an answer, "Ohayoo, Angel-chan...can we get together to talk?"

* * *

(03/27/2002)


End file.
